Various systems allow users to view images of three-dimensional (“3D”) models. These 3D models may include representations of the objects that can be seen at various locations, whether indoors or outdoors. The representation of these objects within the 3D model may be based on photographic images, so as to provide the viewer with an immersive experience as if he or she were viewing the 3D model of a location from a particular viewpoint.
However, the objects within the 3D models are depicted as they appear within one particular image taken at one particular moment in time. Accordingly, the objects are presented within the 3D model as being static, even though some of the depicted objects may exist at different locations or poses at different times. For example, vehicles depicted in a 3D model will likely move from the location in which they were photographed. Current 3D models, therefore, fail to account for dynamic objects that may exist in different states at different times.